Doctor Who Interludes
by MsEloria
Summary: As the title suggests this is a series of interludes centered around the ninth Doctor and Rose. These are more to give a sense of what I thought might be going on off the air than as true descriptive scenes and wouldnt' leave off till published.
1. After the End of the World

Doctor Who Fan Fiction

I do not own Doctor Who, the actors, storylines, places, scenery or the TARDIS (else the ninth doctor would still be on.) I am pretty sure this is an original idea, if it's not message me and I'd love to see what someone else has done with it. 

After the End of the World

Rose had been traveling with the Doctor for a while now. Sometimes it was hard to see what he showed her. They would drift for a couple of days, if repairs were needed to the TARDIS the Doctor would see to them with a grin and a laugh about what had caused the damage. The time was sometimes necessary for healing as well. The med bay was "Fantastic" to quote the Doctor but it couldn't heal everything instantly. It also couldn't heal the emotional wounds. Rose didn't know why but whenever she was upset she ended up in the control room of the TARDIS. Curled up in the Doctor's chair was her favorite spot. Eventually he would come in and pick her up, setting her gently but efficiently in one of the chairs that was normally retracted into the floor. Then he would pick up his book or what ever toy he was tinkering with and they would sit in silence for a while.


	2. Results of Cardiff

I do not own Doctor Who, the actors, storylines, places, scenery or the TARDIS (else the ninth doctor would still be on.) I am pretty sure this is an original idea, if it's not message me and I'd love to see what someone else has done with it. 

Results of Cardiff

After the events in Cardiff with the Gelth he picked her up as usual so he could have his chair but when she made a small noise of protest the Doctor simply shrugged a little and sat down, settling her in his lap. It startled her but she wasn't about to object and simply laid her head against his shoulder as he picked up a Dickens's book to read. They sat like this for a while and then the Doctor simply put down his book and stood up and placed her gently back in the chair.


	3. Wreckage from London

I do not own Doctor Who, the actors, storylines, places, scenery or the TARDIS (else the ninth doctor would still be on.) I am pretty sure this is an original idea, if it's not message me and I'd love to see what someone else has done with it. 

Wreckage from London

When they blew up the Prime Minister's house he seemed to want the reassurance that she was okay. When he picked her up he didn't wait to see if she would protest being moved to another chair but simply sat down and held her. His arms encircled her lightly while he stared off into the distance.


	4. Dalek

I do not own Doctor Who, the actors, storylines, places, scenery or the TARDIS (else the ninth doctor would still be on.) I am pretty sure this is an original idea, if it's not message me and I'd love to see what someone else has done with it. 

Dalek

It was the Dalek that prompted the next change in their habit of simply spending time together. Adam wasn't comfortable in the control room and would actively avoid it unless Rose or the Doctor told him to be there. That was fine with Rose, Adam was nice but she didn't want her time with the Doctor interrupted. The Doctor she suspected was more than fine with Adam staying in other parts of the ship. Rose found the Doctor in the control room before her this time. Before when he was already there she would simply raise one of the other chairs and curl into it. This time she walked up to him and tapped him on the arm. They never talked when they were like this. Seeming to sense that words would mean they would have to think about what was happening between them. Calmly he opened his arms so that she could settle in his lap and he held her once more.


	5. Aftermath of Paparazzi

I do not own Doctor Who, the actors, storylines, places, scenery or the TARDIS (else the ninth doctor would still be on.) I am pretty sure this is an original idea, if it's not message me and I'd love to see what someone else has done with it. 

Aftermath of Paparazzi

When they left Adam, Rose was more concerned that the Doctor was angry with her so she was reassured when he simply picked her up and settled down holding her close while he played with some bit of technology he had picked up before they had to run for it. It was Rose who stood up first this time. Kissing him gently on the cheek she walked off toward the kitchen hallway, subdued but confident that the Doctor would let her stay. She didn't look behind her to see the look of wonder as the Doctor held his hand over the spot she had kissed with a goofy grin.


	6. Day After Father’s Day

I do not own Doctor Who, the actors, storylines, places, scenery or the TARDIS (else the ninth doctor would still be on.) I am pretty sure this is an original idea, if it's not message me and I'd love to see what someone else has done with it. 

Day After Father's Day

The rip in time with Rose's father had been hard on both of them and when the Doctor entered the control room Rose was in his chair as usual but this time she was crying quietly, trying to muffle the sounds. As usual he picked her up and settled her in his lap but was surprised when her arms twined around his torso holding him tight and she buried her head into his jacket. After a bit he started stroking her hair humming a soft lullaby, Rose nestled closer against him and he could feel the tension leaving her. Soon she was asleep but he didn't stop stroking her hair or his soft song. When she woke up he was gone, but his leather jacket was spread over her protectively.


	7. They All Lived

I do not own Doctor Who, the actors, storylines, places, scenery or the TARDIS (else the ninth doctor would still be on.) I am pretty sure this is an original idea, if it's not message me and I'd love to see what someone else has done with it. 

They All Lived

They picked up another companion. Jack didn't show any more inclination to be in the control room of the TARDIS than Adam had unless something was going on. Again neither Rose nor the Doctor had any problem with that. For once when they met in the control room they were both in a good mood. When the Doctor picked her up he swung her around in circles while he laughed caroling one more "And they all LIVED!!!" Rose, caught up in his glee couldn't help but giggle herself and just before they collapsed he kissed her. So full of joy that he couldn't help himself. Awkwardly he stood putting Rose back in the chair and brusquely left the room.


	8. No Boom Today

I do not own Doctor Who, the actors, storylines, places, scenery or the TARDIS (else the ninth doctor would still be on.) I am pretty sure this is an original idea, if it's not message me and I'd love to see what someone else has done with it. 

No Boom Today

After Margret had been turned back into an egg by the TARDIS they were both in a good mood again. As the Doctor sat cuddling her as he chuckled over the cleverness that the TARDIS had shown. Rose was relieved by Mickey's departure and was watching the Doctor's face as he planned what family to place the egg with when she leaned forward. Slowly watching his face for any sign of revulsion she pressed her lips to his. When he didn't react at all she started to pull back only to feel his hand thread up into her hair pulling her back to him. Slowly the lights in the TARDIS control room started to dim as TARDIS herself gave them some privacy.


End file.
